Scareface's twin
by camoflage
Summary: Itz a Dracoyou fic,and it's rated pg-13 inacase.Sorry I'm really bad at summaray's.


Discalmier I donot own harry potter.....Draco may seem a little OC

Sammy Potter was a normal American witch, untill that is the letter came that is.It was addressed to her, and dropped off by what looked to be a barn owl.when she opened it she was shocked:

Dear Ms.Potter,

You have been accepted to be part of our new transfer project.You will need the following.........Hoping to see you this fall......

Headmistress, M. McGonagall

Sammy had to go show Professor Lumey, he was after all the headmaster of S.S. Cigam,

the magic school she went to.He told me to pack my things, because his brother, Albus would be here soon to pick me up, and put me in some british people's house.He also gave me two big golden keys.Finnally he spoke, " Potter, these two keys open two vaults in Gringotts, in Diagon Alley". "One vault has many school supplies, the other a large amout of money , all of wich now belongs to you.""Your to stay with the family that will keep you over the summers untill you graduate Hogwarts."The Malfoy's."

'But how do I get to Diagon Alley?' she asked.

'Dumbledore will take care of it'.

chappie 2- Malfoy Manner.-

sammy's pov

I wonder if the Malfoy's are nice,do they have a son(or daughter) who goes to Hogwarts?

Will I ever meet Harry?

All these questions were running through my mind while I finished packing the last of my Martin Miggs comics.There was a knock on my door, and an elderly man with a long beard, and twinkiling eyes.He shrunk my trunk and put it in his pocket, then he told me to hold his hand.

I gripped his hand and before I knew it, we were standing outside a large gate that lead to a manshion.On the gate was a gold plaque with the name Malfoy Mannor on it.I walked in with Dumbledore, when we got inside the Malfoy's were waiting. Mr.Dumbledore rattled off their names. The woman, Narcissa, was beuatiful ,with the exception of her sour face.

Lucius, Narcissa's husband, was sour, and cruel looking, I'd heard tales of how horrible he still is.And I know he's a death eater!!! Finally he came to the interesting one, the one with no emotion shown on his face, their son Draco. Draco looked me up and down, processing me. Till finally Lucius spoke, 'What is your name' ? So I introduced myself.

' Hi I'm Samantha----uh..you can call me Sammy, Sammy Potter.

At that the entire Malfoy family became interested. Then Draco was first to speak, he told me he'd show me to my room.After we left I heard hushed vocies, and Narcissa huishing her husband because he was complaning about housing a Potter. Draco tapped me on the shoulder and meekley said ' Ignore him, he can be a complete jerk'.I smiled, and seeing that Draco smirked.Then he asked me how I was related to Harry.

'I'm his sister.'

And at that Draco's jaw dropped,'but your american'? he asked

'Not really

So I launched into the story of how I was found crawling around London Streets, and the people who found me were tourists from america who adopted me, but suprisingly let me keep my name, some old man told them who I was.

'Ohhh.. is that it?' he asked sarcastically.

Finally we reached my room.

chappie 3/ wake-up call----

'This is it' he said.

'See ya round'

I went into my temporary bedroom ,and spinned around looking at my room, and said' this is an amazing room'.I didn't even realize Draco was still standing there he startled me by saying'you like it that much, and your not even going to invite me in?'he asked.

I turned tward him and he was leaning on my door frame, with a mock look of pain on his face.So I walked over and kissed him on the cheek, I saw him turn red as a rose... before he turned around I thanked him.

The next morning I woke up to Draco shaking me gently, when my eyes opened he said softly, get up half-breed.I focused my eyes on him, he was on the edge of my bed.His hair was slicked back again,and his grey eyes were filled with anticipation.I smiled at him and asked ' what's the hurry? '

"mum's going to drop us off at Diagon Alley, for supplies''

'Fine but do me a favor.....'

' Whut?'

' Don't slick your hair back'

He blushed ,and got up and left.He came back with my suitcases and then left again.I blushed at the thought of spending all day with that blonde hottie.

chappie 4-preparation--

I picked out my favorite red spagetti straped shirt, and black mini skirt, and used a spell to tighten it(i was allowed to use my magic whenever at home)(that'll change).I did my make up.I picked up my brush, and there was a knock on my door.I walked over to my door,brush still in my hand, and opened it to find Draco standing at the door.And I was shocked to see his hair minus the gel.I smiled and moved aside to let him in.I went to the vanity sat down and began brushing my hair.Draco made some comment I didn't quite catch, something about me looking good already.I went to pull my hair back, but Draco snuck up behind me, croutched down so I couldn't see him in the mirror.Then he poped up and started tickling me!!! When he was finally satisfied, he locked eyes with me and asked me "won't you please leave your hair down?"I smiled, nodded and then he looked away blushing.I was still looking at him,and he was playing with his thumbs,he looked at his watch and said time to go.

chappie 5-arrival---

Draco showed me how to get into Diagon Alley.And when the wall opened, I was in awe.

There was so many shops.But we went to a big place, a bank , called Gringotts.Draco took out three keys and handed me two.I handed them to the goblin and he said" Ah..heir to the Ravenclaw fortune, but a decendant of Gryffindoor".Draco grinned as we stopped at his vault and it was opened.There was alot of money, and I looked unimpressed, but felt impressed.I'd never seen Wizarding money before, my teacher's all let me use American Muggle money.When he was finished he came out with three buldging bags of money, with a smirk plastered on his face.when I got there Griphook opened vault 1 first, it was packed with school supplies.Draco went around collecting the ones I needed, I also picked up HOGWARTS, A HISTORY.I thanked him seeing as though he was still going around collecting books I decided to go to vault two.It was packed with money, I had more than Draco!!!Draco finished paying Griphook for the ride down here, and walked into my vault, his jaw dropped.

"You know you shouldn't do that you look stupid." I said

He either didn't hear that comment or ignored it.I asked Draco to go get a few bags for me to store my money in. when he got back I took 10 galleons,and 5 sickles.Then we walked out onto the street.Draco said we were going to go get ice cream!we walked to the ice cream shop, and I bought me and Draco a bowl full of strawberry-and-peanutbutter ice cream.We ate it happily till Draco said it was time to go as we left I saw A store called Gambol and Japes it had the new issue of The Adventures of Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle....Draco saw me staring at it and he looked like he was making a mental note of it.Then we walked pastQuality Quidditch Supplies, he was staring at the new Firebolt 2006.

He noticed me take mental note of that.Draco had me wait outside as he went into Flourish And Blotts. When he was finished he said we had one more stop to make, and we came to a hole in the street of Diagon Alley, there was a sign that said Knocturn Alley on it,again Draco made me wait outside.But this time I wasn't allowed down that street. While I was waiting a boy about my age bumped into me...He said his apoligies but all I could look at was his flameing red hair, and the one speck of dirt on his nose.For some reason I felt like I was going to get to know him.Me and the red haired boy talked for a while, his name was Ron Weasley.He was pretty nice, and o.k. looking, but I kept thinking of Draco.Ron blushed when I said Ron's name,and I told him it was time for me to leave.I saw Draco and followed him back down Diagon Alley. Ron returned to his friend, and he didn't notice I was following Draco.Draco had saw me talking to that guy Ron and had stormed off!!! Was he jealous? Finnally he came to a halt about 3 inches before me.He asked me,'' Why were you talking to Weasel?" He had that emotionless look on his face, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.I answered him by saying that he had bumped into me not a second before and had stopped to apoligize.At that Draco grinned and said" Weasel better apoligize to my girl."He definetly seemed satisfied.After that Draco had to meet someone alone, so I walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought him the Firebolt 2006.I shrunk it so it fit in my pocket, I very much intended on giving it to him for christmas, and him not seeing it before then.

I walked twards Gambol and Japes so I could by myself a present(Martin Miggs comic).But I never made it because in front of the door there was a huge crowd. I reconized Ron standing out there and he was muttering something about a fight Malfoy started.....Wait Malfoy?Draco?, Draco Malfoy?I shoved my way twards the fight to see Draco sparring with a boy who seemed vaguely farmiliar.I made my way inbetween them carefully, so as not to get hit...and I held them both apart, Draco with my left hand(I'm left handed).And I lifted the smaller boy into the air, he was really light, it seemed as if his family didn't feed him!!! Anywho he was fighting with Draco, and right now I was P.O.ed at both of them.I looked at him and he was screaming, put me down! I put him down looked at Draco's watch and saw it was time to meet his mom.I ran away from the seen shouting, and crying, because I rembered who the boy was....It was my brother, I was the smarter twin and all, but he didn't seem to realize who I was at all, and it hurt.I completley ignored the fact that he had been fighting with Draco for the moment and concentrated on me.....I wonder if Draco was still fi.......

My thoughts were interupted by a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Ron...He looked concerned."are you o.k.?, I mean you ran away awfully fast did that rotten Malfoy hurt you?Hullo, Are yo......It wasn't Malfoy I said......

"was it Harry?" he asked even more concerned.

'sorta'

"What did he do.. hit you?"

'no'

"then what did he do?"

'Imissister.....' i mumbeled extremly fast, but Ron caught on.

"and he didn't reconize you,"

I shook my head.

"Wait Harry has a sister....but you two are the same age...?"

'We're paternal twins'

"ooooooh, is that true?, can I tell Harry?"he asked

I told him no and he sulked off, unhappy that he couldn't help me.Draco appeared with a hurt look on his face, and asked why I told"weasel" who I was.I told him Ron was nice, and I wasn't hiding anything..Then I asked why he was fighting with Harry..he changed the topic by saying it was time to go meet his mom .

chappie 6-on a rainy day-----

We made it home late and Lucius was home, so Draco couldn't hang out with me, but I said good night, and headed for my room..When I got there I sat down and brushed my hair in front of the vanity reflecting on everything that happened that day.A single tear fell down my face.I decided to try the chochalate frog I bought in Diagon Alley, but ended up letting it go.I started to write in my diary, then closed it to tired to write and ended up talking to the dark......

"Man I'm wondering why Draco was fighting with Harry, and infront of Gambol and Japes?Why do I even care?I mean it's not like Harry even rembers me? And Draco dosen't really care either..Why did I come hear just to be let down?Am I even going to like Hogwarts?

o.k. I think I'm done rambeling"

"I had no Idea you were thinking that stuff, I'm sorry" said I voice I knew was Draco.

'You were listening?'

"Yeah, and If I told you what I really felt it'd ruin my reputation as a jerk...."Draco trailed off

' What do you feel?, I'll keep it a secret'

"I like you..."Draco said blushing.

Draco left before I got to ask him what he ment.Did he like me as a friend?or more?I fell asleep with those questions running through my mind.

The next day I woke up late, it was raining, people were rushing around the house yelling things, about hating each other..I realized it to be Narcissa and Lucius so I walked to where Draco had told me his room was...I knocked softly incase Draco was still sleeping, and the door opened.Draco eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying.I asked what was wrong and he didn't say anything, but lifted his shirt to show me his bruised chest. I walked over to him where he was sitting on his bed and threw my arms around him, and started crying, not for my troubles, but for his....I fell asleep on him, and he was sleeping too, we were sleeping next to each other ,and had his arm underneath me..I got up quietly and left the room hoping no one had noticed me and him missing...It was raining still Narcissa came and told me to get ready to go to the Hogwarts express so I picked out a blue mini and red short sleeved shirt.them I slipped on a pair of sandals, put my hair in a pony tail, and did my makeup.There was a knock on my door and it was Narcissa asking me to hurry up and finish repacking my things... so I grabbed everything and paked it in my trunk, I also put my new black owl, Doom inside his cage. Narcissa came to check and see if I was done, when she saw I was done she smiled and yelled for Draco to carry my trunk.Narcissa left, and Draco came upstairs, and offered to carry my trunk..I told him it was o.k. and I shrunk my trunk slid it into my pocket, and picked up Doom. He smirked, and told me that what happened yesterday should stay a secret.I nodded on our way downstairs, and we left.

chappie 7- the invisible platform/The understanding.

when we arrived I told him I didn't see the platform we were supposed to be on.He smirked and walked right through the wall between platform 9 and ten. I did as he did and moments later I saw a sign that said platform 9 and 3/4. then I saw it, Hogwarts Express. I got on and looked for an empty compartment to sit in.I finally found one that had no onne in it. I sat down and began to read the book Hogwarts,A History.When there was a knock on my door and a boy with flameing red hair who reminded me of Ron almost, but then poped in another one who looked exactly the same as the one before they asked if they could sit in here I said sure. They took out thier wands and the compartment lit up they decided to put on a fireworks display there were only two a red one which came from the first one who'd came in. And it the fireworks lined up too say Professor Fred.The next fireworks were gold and lined up to say Professor George.I scowled at him and said I was trying to read. They laughed and said together "Ay a first year Hermione" 'For your information I'm not a first year I'm a 6th (and a prefect like Malfoy) year like Ron Weasley,Draco Malfoy , And Harry Potter....Who's Herm-"

I was cut off by George saying"You know ron?'

Fred said" You know Malfoy?"

I answered yes by nodding my head.Then went back to my book.It was about three minutes before I was interrupted again by a large group of people walking in I noticed one as Ron, he came and sat next to me and said so you met my brothers.then he introduced me to his sister Ginny, luna another 6th year, Hermione , and at last my eyes fell upon Harry Potter, my brother.Then Ginny looked at me and said"I've never seen you before, you must be the new student from America, what's you name?"

I answered by saying" you can call me sammy" and went back to my book. Hermione smiled and started talking to Harry.Ron slid behind my book smiled and whispered"i didn't tell, anyone"I guess he was waiting for thanks so I thanked him, and Hermione noticed me and Ron talking behind my book and went behind my book too, she looked angry, and she seemed jealous.

Hermione told the boys to go to another compartment do we could change into our robes. Me and Hermione changed in the compartment, Ginny and Luna had left becaues they had both sensend me and hermione had to talk.So here we are alone, Hermione looks like she gonna tear me apart.So I told her.' Look Hermione, I don't like Ron, so you have nothing to worry about.He was just someone I know, I met him a week ago in Diagon Alley, and he was the only one I'd ever really talked too.' She smiled and she nodded. "How did you know I like Ron?" she asked. I looked at her and explained how I feel that way about someone at Hogwarts, and so I've seen that look before, in the mirror.She asked who it was and I just blushed.And I also promised not to tell anyone.

chappie8-Open minded tward the enemy-

Right before we got to Hogwarts Draco stopped in our compartment, looking for me....He saw me talking to my new friends, and he was with his old ones(including Blaise Zabini) and so he acted like a jerk.When he saw me talking to Ron, and Hermione he yelled at me to come with him. He said he didn't want someone who stayed at his house to hang out with "Potthead, Weasel, and ' that Mudblood-Granger'."I told him to sod off, that I didn't care what he wanted, or thought.I was angry he wasn't acting like himself.He must be a total jerk to my brother.We've reached Hogwarts, I screamed!Ron told me to calm down.

And I went with Hagrid and the first years so I could be sorted...

When the sorting ceromony began I was last to be sorted...My name was finally called ''Potter, Samantha'', and everyone started to talk.I approached the sorting hat and smiled at Professor McGonagall, as she set the hat on my head...

"Ah the Potter's twin, you're tough to place as well you are the Ravenclaw, and Gryfindor heir and posess many qualities of slytherin,but you definetly belong to ......

GRYFINDOR" the sorting hat finally shouted.

I looked over at Draco who was scowling at me, and I walked to where Ron was sitting with Hermione and Harry. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with quetions and I ignored them all.I got a note from Draco that said to meet him underneath the entrance hall stairs.

I put it in my pocket before anyone saw it.then Dumbledore left, and I was the first student out of the great hall.But I put a hand in my pocket and rembered I should go meet Draco to tell him I wasn't going to talk to him any more, but the memory of the day I fell asleep crying for him resurfaced.I decided to go see Draco with an open mind.

chappie 9-friendly enimies, and interrogations.

I waited under the stairs for 15 minutes, then stood up and was ready to leave when Draco appeared, smirked and said"not willing to leave alredy?" still smirking he pushed me back against the wall in an effort to kiss me.I slapped him, and said how dare you,and got redy to leave when I saw him with a single tear on his face.I saw him holding his chest, ' Is it hurting Malfoy?' He looked at me,he was in pain and nodded his head, And I went to find the school nurse.When I found her I was on the verge of tears, I swear I thought he was going to die! I told the nurse he was hurt and she rushed off to check on him.When I got there about three minutes after her, she was putting Draco on a stretcher muttering something about abuse wasn't right and she was going to be having a talk with Dumbledore.I was crying now, I was worried about him, I felt bad now about calling him Malfoy, it was so cold of me.I followed Mrs.Pomphrey up to the Hospital Wing, and when we got there she treated him and he fell straight to sleep.Mrs.Pomphrey let me stay through the night to watch him and I held his hand the whole time.In the morning when he woke up he smirked, and said you couldn't stay away could you?I smiled and got up and left. FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT

He was talking again, all night he's been talking in his sleep. He's been saying he didn't mean to be a jerk , but he had too be."Dad that Rotten Bugger, he hit me because he found out about feelings.........Sammy........I've wanted to tell you...Your the world to...." then he'd be quiet for an hour or so and pick up where he left off. In the morning before he woke up (I made sure he was still sleeping) I said Your the world to me too. And finally he woke up and smirked. And I started freaking out did he hear me earlier?God whut will he say?I got up and walked down to the great hall, to eat.---------

It was a saturday so everyone was still asleep. Except for the quidditch team that was on the feild for auditions, I took a feel around my pockets...and I found the Firebolt..I decided to try out for the team...So I went out onto the feild and asked a player if I could try out, he sent me to Ron, the quidditch captain.Ron told me there were a few spaces on the team, chaser spots...I said that I'd played chaser on my old team, back in America...----Ofcouse I was lying, I had been seeker, but no one would know After tryout's Ron went around to post the results on a few boards.Then he came and sat next to me(we were eating lunch). He congrulated me,I made a spot...I'm a chaser! The first thing I did was thank Ron, then I headed to the Hospital Wing, hoping to find Draco.When I got there he was getting dressed behind a curtin.He finished up and he was glaring at me...."You know were enemy's now, you being in Gryffindor and all" I showed Draco my smirk for the first time and we walked out.I was guessing he didn't know about the quidditch thing.I went to the great hall because by the time I was done talking with Draco it was dinner time.But I skipped dinner, I wasn't hungry.So I went to the Gryfindor common room.When I went to sit down I saw Harry he was writing in his jornal(class were postponed.).He looked up and smiled when he saw me, closed his jornal, and started an interrogation.

"Where were you last night? Are you really related to me?How?How did you know Ron?Why are you American?How do you know Malfoy?How could you lift me up in Diagon Alley? he had finnaly finished and I thought he might want an explanitaion.

" First off, I was with a friend, he was hurt.Yes, I'm your sister.We met in Diagon Alley.I was adopted.None of buzziness. A spell."

"You can use magic outta school.?"

' Yeah, so, can't you?'

He shook his head he seemed content with the answers.Then out of nowhere he asked again, "How do you know Malfoy?"

All I said was that he shouldn't call him that, that his name's Draco, and that Malfoy is such a cruel name.Then he asked if he could call him ferret-face without me freaking out.I simply said I was tired and went up to girls dormitories.There was an owl waiting for me near my bed, so I thanked the owl and opened the letter it was from Draco:

_Dear Sammy,_

_I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the entrance hall.And I heard what you said in the Hospital wing, I want to see you again but if the Slytherins knew I was spending time with a Gryffindor, and a Potter no less the'd disown me.Meet me outside tommorow after class.By the lake. By the way,my owl has something for you that I'd bought in Diagon Alley.It's arround it's neck.Thank me in a returned letter,please_

_Yours Always,_

_Draco._

I smiled and began to write back when Hermione came in, she opened my curtains and she was crying.I asked her what was wrong and she jumped into what happened she had told Ron she liked him.He had told her he likes me, I told her I'd talk with Ron in the morning and explain to him that I'm taken, sorta..and you know him way better than I do, she dried her last tear, thanked me and went to bed, when all the girls were asleep I closed the curtins to my bed and locked them in place with a spell.And I began writing.When I realized I never took the present from around his neck, the owl was still sitting there.I felt around it's neck and found a chain, and I unhooked it. When I took it from around it's neck, it was the most beautiful chain I had ever seen it was a simple silver chain with the most detailed red rose charm on it, I immediatly put it on and began my letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_First off apology excepted,I'll see ya tommorow_

_Sammy_

I smiled proud of how little emotion I showed in it.And yet I felt like I was glowing, and felt happy that Draco wrote me.Another memory resurfaced, this time not one to far back, just last night, was Draco talking about me,when he said that dad beat him because of feelings, what kind of feelings? did he mean what he said last night?am I really the world to him? I fell alseep thinking of Draco.

chappie10- the nightmare---

That night I dreamt of our first quidditch match, I already knew it was going was going to be Slytherin.But I was seeker like at my old school,and Draco was seeker for Slytherin which I also already knew.We were facing off and, fighting for the win, when my broom went out of control.I was falling far, and fast.When I passed though a cloud I felt someone's arms around me. That person had caught me.I looked up to see Draco embracing me.he handed me the snitch, and told me to fly out of the could, showing it off.I did as he said while Draco went to catch up with Dumbledore.Then I was in a completley diffrent place I was in Draco's dorm, there was me, Lucius,and Draco.Lucius was shouting at Draco who was hanging by his wrists, his wrists chaind to a wall. Lucius was shouting" How dare you defy me, spending time with a Potter, she's the dark lords enemy!" He was now beating Draco with a whip. I began shouting at Lucius now ' Leave him alone, you monster, beat me, kill me if you want but leave him be' I said I could now see the tears in my eyes. Lucius then turned on me said fine and began to shout ADVARA KEDAVRA!

Just then I was woken up by Hermione shaking me, and there were girls all around me, with worried faces. I was covered in sweat.Hermione was first to speak.She asked me what was wrong.I told her it was merley a nightmare.The other girls lost intrest in me and slowly went back to bed, concidering it was only 5 A.M., but Hermione wasn't pleased.So I told her give me a moment, I drew the curtains to my bed shut, locked them, and put a silencing charm on them.When I was done I told Hermione that the guy I was dreaming about just happened to be that someone I had mentioned earlier.And that his father was a horrible guy, and everyone thought the someone to be horrible as well.And I told her I got to know the real him over the summer.Then I told her almost every datail of my dream, except who the people were.

Hermione was as bright as everyone had said because she noticed how I let it slip he was in Slytherin, and the seeker no less...But all she said was she wouldn't tell anyone I liked ''Malfoy", but she said it'd eventually come out and Harry wouldn't like it, she also pointed out that neither would Ron.Hermione noiced my necklace not to long after, and I told her the truth that Draco had bought it for me.She seemed saisfied with that and she went to bed, and I fell asleep playing with the charm Draco had sent me.I had a dreamless sleep, after all it was only 20 minutes, untill I had to get up, for my prefect meeting.Hermione came over and woke me up telling me I had to get ready and be down there I ten minutes.I used my wand to pull out my school robes, and dress, I summoned what make-up I decided to wear.Which ended up being gold, glittery eyshadow that matched my blonde streaks in my brown hair perfectly.And my gloss.I ran down the stairs to where we were meeting and slowed to a walk at the corner just before Hermione saw me.But when I walked around the corner and approached her she smiled and said to hurry up , that we were going to be late.There was a few people who looked up at me and Hermione as we entered the room-The Headboy,Headgirl,and Draco -and they went back to talking...The headboy told us we were to partner up to patrol the corridors.He paired us up,Hermione with a Ron who was also a prefect -he paired up boy/girl together-and more importantly, me and Draco.Draco smirked, he was looking at me, then a gasp escaped someone in this room-it was Ron.Draco looked over at Ron and Ron was looking at me.I noticed I was playing with the rose charm Draco had given me.The headboy was laying down the rules, it was fairly boring.I was looking at Hermione who was glaring at Draco, who was gazing at me.

Chappie11- Finding Dates For Dances.

_God, why am I thinking of him nonstop?he's so amazing, wait, Draco my brother's enemy, my best friends enemy-Hermione,and Ron, not to mention my bestest friend Ginny whoz totally into Ha................._

I was drawn out of my thoughts by mention of a christmas ball, the Headboy looked my way and said " Well we need a boy and a girl so Samantha, you'll work with your corridoor partner Draco to decorate and arrange it, after all you two probably don't wanna wanna greet as well so I'll leave that job to Ron and Hermione.Dissmissed.everyone headed to breakfast, but the headboy told me he wanted to see me and Draco.so we stuck behind.The Headboy asked me and Draco were planning on going to the ball together.I told him no and then he looked skeptical, but shook it off and continued by telling me and Draco that we weren't to decorate till after the christmas feast.Me and Draco both nodded our heads, and left for breakfast.We talked quite a bit.he started the conversation......

"So did you miss me?"

' Why would you think that?'

"Because you can't keep your eyes off me"

' Oh...That explains so much, like why it's so hard to be around you, I mean it's not because of my brother or anything.' I made sure I sounded really sarcastic.

Draco felt as if he was being torn apart when she acted like that tward him, but he straightened his thoughts out and did his best to speak clearly.

"So your not going to meet me outside?" no matter how hard he tried a little bit of pain was mixed in with his question that was ment to be a joke.

She heard it and looked at him as if concerned.and asked

'Is it your injury? I thought Madam Pomphrey healed that!' he herd the concern in her voive, in her commnets, and reassured her by telling her it was nothing to worry about.He smiled anyway because of his concern.then out of nowhere she answered one of his questions.... 'Ofcourse I am going to meet you outside, we have to discuss the decorations and preperations for the ball.'

Then we reached the Great Hall and we went in together,because we had an excuse...And I walked over to where Ginny sat and sat there too.Me and her had talked many times before, because she liked Harry and had asked if he wanted to be with her to if I'd object. I gave her a witty comeback, I said I'd have to get to know her first.Since then we've been spending alot of time together.After Ginny got to know me she asked if we could be best friends.I told her yes, I mean I couldn't very well say no to someone who had so many great stories to tell me of my brothers couragous acts.Since then She's told me of how she came to adore Harry before her first year at Hogwarts.Hermione and Ron must have saw me sit down and came to sit with me.They were whining about me haffing to work with Malfoy all year.I saw Hermione glare at me, as if to say something, I looked up at her, and she shut her mouth.Harry walked in right before Ginny got a chance to ask if I could talk to Harry about the dance.He walked up to me and smiled, then he asked me if we could talk.I found myself repeating the actions he just did, but I nodded and followed him under the staircase in the entrance hall. And he asked me" You' ve been spending alot of time with Ginny, do you think she'd go to the ball with me?"

' Ofcourse, she'd love to she just asked me if I could find out who you were asking.'

Then Harry blushed at the thought of his sister, talking to Ginny and imagined her talking to him about his date for the ball, and blushed even deeper at the fact that his soon to be date was his sister's new best friend.

Draco's point of View---

They walked back in together both smiling.But she seemed to be glowing, as if she did a good deed.Supprislingly, he was glad.He found his eyes glued on her, even as Pansy was asking him to the ball. He replied by telling her he thought it best if he go alone since he had to patrol the dance and all.In truth it was just an excuse.I was still looking at the most amazing woman ever, when my annoying cousin Blaise came to talk to me.He ended up thanking me, for his date Pansy I smirked and told him it wasn't a biggie.He left and we were passed our schedule.Yes, I have DADA first with ravenclaw and Professor Fred, Care of Magical Creatures with Gryfindoor, Double Potions with Gryfindoor, and last Arithmacy.

ACROSS THE ROOM------

"Great 2 calsses with slytherin's" Ron's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

'' Yeah, Hermione and Sammy have 3."Harry said.

Our schedule was DADA with Hufflepuff with Professor George, Care of Magical Creature's with Slytherin, Double Potions with Slytherin, and Arithmacy, and Ron and Harry had the same except instead of Arithmacy, they have Divanation.Poor guy's.

"Well we better get headed to DADA class.As we headed to class we realized that all the Sixth years had DADA. We were all confused but headed there anyway.When we got there, there was two older men, both twins who I'd met on Hogwarts Express.Professors Fred, and George.George told us not to be alrmed but all four houses were to have classes at the same time, so they could apparate back to thier store in time for their coustimeres. We nodded in understanding, then Fred continued.He told us that some of us already knew them and they were now under strict order's to be called Professor Weasely's.George was looking at me all through Fred's talking.He pointed to Ron,So I looked to where Ron was sitting behind me, staring at me, everyone once in a while sending daggars at George.Then George pointed at Draco who was staring at me as well, and doing the same thing as Ron to both Ron and George._Don't get me wrong I'm flattered that there's three diffrent guys looking at me with stars in their eyes, but one's my professor, one's the guy one of my friends likes, and one's the guy I wanna be with for now at least._I was spiraled outta my thought's by a voice inside my head.

_Which one am I?_I heard the farmiliar voice of Draco in my head and responded confused.... _Am I going crazy or are you telepatic too?_

_I'm telepatic too, so answer me, which one am I?_

_Well your not the professor, and that leaves you to figure the rest out........_Just then Fred dissmissed us and sent us to our next class but Draco was still in my head, when Ron came up to me. I was still at the seat in DADA there was only 4 (me,ron,draco and hermione) students left.And Ron approached me as I was still getting my things together.He sounded nervous.He decided just to come out and say it by the end.

Rons POV-

God she looks so beautiful, like a godess I have to ask her to the dance..ball thinggy he wanted to be the one with her on his arm at it, the one with the most beautiful girl ever.Wait why was he thinking these thoughts? He was Harry's best friend, and she was Harry's sister, and I'm never gonna get to go to the dance with her if he treated her like she would be his prize.So I went up to her after class,I could feel my ears go pink, but I just had to ask her.Uh..Sammy, willyougodanwitme..it was too late it all came out slurred,and I couldn't take it back.She ran off..

CHAPPIE 12-Long Awaited Answers-

samm's pov-----

God I can't belive he did that I swear I'm gonna kill him, he should have asked Hermione!!!

_oooh..Does Granger like the Weasel?_Draco's voice actually scared me beca.........

_You should never be afraid of me, yes always be...Because I'm a pureblood!!_

_You and your almighty attitude! I swear you annoy me..._

_But you love it that way._Draco was smirking.He knew he had managed to cheer her up a bit but he could still feel her inner turmoil.She could tell he was choosing his words carefully. She was mad but still had to head to Arithmacy, which also had Draco in it.God, why did he invade her thoughts? Why was he the only thing she could think about other than the dreaded talk with Ron at dinner.After arithmacy I headed to the lake to meet Draco when I ran into Ron.He acted normally, but he was heading to meet someone in ravenclaw.So he kept walking, and I got to the lake after Draco.

_Malfoy..._

_Won't you call me Draco?_

_Sure Draco.............._

_I wanted to ask you to the dance, but Weasely got to you first.Will you go with me?_

At that I gave a slight smile..........

_Why not?_

I tried to seem emotionless, but he looked hurt even though he wouldn't admit it.So he asked me if I liked the necklace and said I never even thanked him.He sounded hurt.

_Fine I really wanna go to the dance with you, I was afraid you were'nt going to ask me!!!!!!!!_

With that I ran into his arms and started crying.

_Thank you for the beautiful rose, Draco._

He tried to make me stop crying, so I smiled at his efforts, hugged him one last time and told him to owl me later.

RON'S POV-

I can't belive she even touched that "pureblood" cocaroach, she cried on him, why hasn't she come to me or Ginny?or Harry?or Hermione?..Wait, Hermione must know Padma said that they stay up late talking.I have to talk to Hermione.I ran through the halls, finally reaching Gryffindor common room.I prepared myself for the talk it took me three minutes to figure out what I was going to do. HERMIONE GRANGER I WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!!!!!!!

What Ron, was so important you had to yell so loud?she asked

' I have to talk to you.'

" What?"

' Can we go into your room?'

"Sure" Hermione said as we went up to the girls dorms.when we got there, she closed the curtain locked them and put a quieting charm on them.

" Now what is it you had to talk to me about?" she asked rather annoyed

'You knew about Sammy and ferret-face didn't you, Mione?' I asked, sounding rather hurt

" Yeah so?"

' You knew I liked her.' I stated anger apparent in my voice.

" I know Ron, but someone else told you they liked you and you blocked it out. And now you won't even listen to reasoning!!"

' Mione, calm down.' But I was starting to understand it.

' Oh.. God, Mione, I really didn't know.' Hermione pulled me close to her, by tugging at my shirt. I opened my arms and she landed on my chest sobbing.

" R..R..Ron I think I like you alot." sobsobsob.

' Mione, I'm sorry I really didn't know, I mean, I never thought, I always thought you liked Harry.'

'' N...No, it was always you, god knows why, in fir...first year every other sentence outta your mouth was some displeasing comment about me.'' sobsobsobsob

' H..Her..Hermione Granger, my best friend, will you go with me to the christmas ball?'

"Are you sure you want to go with me?"

' I asked you didn't I Miss. Granger?'

" Ofcouse I'll go with you, but Ronald Weasley, you better be doing this because you want to, and not because you stand no chance with Sammy."

' Hermione!! I'm shocked you could even think such a thing.I figured I had no chance with you, I thought you liked Harry, so I figured I'd try and get over you.and I figured if I did so with Sammy, I'd still be close to you and Harry.'

"I can't belive you never told me this!"

'Will you be my girlfriend Hermione?'

"Sure Ron, I'd like nothing more than that."

I smiled at that and knew I was in love.Maybe tommorow when we went to hogsmade, I would find a necklace to give to her the night of the dance.

SAMMY'S POV-

_OMG, he asked me to the dance, and how hard that must have been, I mean what about me being in Gryffindor?_

_Don't worry Sammy, if you like me the way I like you, you would understand a thing like Slytherin won't come between us, but I don't know about you brother and your friends._came Draco's reassuring voice.

_That's so sweet Draco, why are you like this?_

_Like what dearest?_

_Sweet to me sometimes then cold othertimes?And why are you calling me dearest?Never mind,Draco my head hurts and I'm at the common room.see ya later._and with that I closed the disscussion without him answering any of my questions.I walked up to the fat lady and told her the password.When I walked into the common room Ginny was snogging Harry!!!

_Great now I won't be able to get that picture out of my mind._

I cleared my throat to make my presence known.Ginny blushed and so did Harry.I asked if Ron was in his dorm and they said they hadn't seen either Ron or Hermione sice their last class.So I smiled, and ran to the dorm.When I got there Draco's owl was waiting for me.I smiled and walked over to it.I took it off the owl and sat on my bed grinning from ear to ear

_Dearest Samantha,_

_Hello, Sammy.I hope your head is not hurting anymore.I am quite concerned with your headache, I don't like my girl in pain.And Dearest, I really don't mean to be the way you described me. I really hope you ignore my ignorant side and only concentrate on the side of me you know best._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco._

_P.S. look on my owls left leg, it's a gift for you, I put it on it's left leg cuz I know your left handed._

_P.S.S. Don't worry about your Prefect duties, I'll cover you tonight, or yet again your quiet welcome.Write back so I can know if your alright._

I looked at the owls left leg and I found the hook.I unhocked it and found a silver chain like my necklace, but smaller, a bracelet if you will.But it matched my rose necklace, the same type exact rose charm on it.

I put it on and began a reply

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm fine, I'll meet you infront of the Gryffindor common room in ten minutes for patrolling.And since when am I your girl?Did I give consent to this matter?_

_Your girl,_

_Sammy_

_P.S. you said in your letter you had and iggnorant side, personally I think evey inch of you is iggnorant!_

I rolled up the letter,and tied it to the owls leg then went to get ready to go with him.I put on my faveriote cherry flavered lip-gloss, smiled at the sight I saw in my mirror, and went downstairs to leave.I walked into the common room, and stood shocked, even horrified to see what I saw!!!!! I cleared my throat to make my presence known.Harry jumped up he was blushing, Ginny was sitting on the couch eyes open, with this dreamy look on her face, right then she reminded me of Luna.When she finally snapped out of it, she looked at me she wasn't blushing though like Harry.She had this serious look on her face.Then she asked me a question, '' Sammy, you won't tell Ron about me and Harry yet will you?I mean we were making out, and Ron would kill Harry if he found out!''

I told her no problem I wouldn't tell on my bestfriend and brother.And in seconds I was outside the portrait, waiting for Draco.I was barley out of the portrait when someone infront of me started tickiling me, I looked up to meet Draco's usally cold eyes a pretty silver instead of the cold stare I was used to seeing since we got to Hogwarts.

_I am quite annerved that you think I could be cold, or even look at you coldly!What do you think I am a Slytherin?Or worse a Malfoy?_He asked me jokingly in my mind.

_Ha, Ha very funny Draco Malfoy!_Ouch my heads hurts, but I have to ignore it, I rather like seeing this side of Draco, and I don't think I'm ready to tell him about what my bestfriend Abby did at Cigam....He can't find out that he used to curs.......

_Your friend cursed you!!!!OOOHHH just wait till I hurt her...Wait your not feeling well we should get you to the Hospi............_But it was to late to talk anymore, Sammy had collapsed into his arms.

Chappie 13 The night that will last a while.

DRACO'S POV---

Oh no, Sammy What to do?What to do?What to do?I know I'll carry her to the Hospital Wing.With that I picked her up, good god, woman do live on a peice of lettuce a year?You weigh less than any girl I have ever picked up, I'll have to talk about Madame Pomfrey about thi...O.k. were here, I ran into the Hospital Wing screaming. HELP!!!HELP!!!!HELP!!!H.....

Mr. Malfoy what is the cause of your unrational behavior?I lifted my arms to show her Sam and she freaked.

Oh my, no I thought that curse was banned at the begginning of the year, Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to fetch Professor Dumbledore?The password is Snickers.Hurry there's no time to waste.When I finally got there I said the password and climbed the staris.When I knicked on the door that old crackpot Dumbledore let me in and I told him about Sammy and he ran to the Hospital Wing, and ofcouse me being Draco I ran right beside him.When we rached thye Hospital Wing Dumbledore decided to let me stay by her side as he fixed her up.He told me and the nurse that the damage was horrible and he needed to get to work.He let me sit there and hold her hand while he mutted about five spells and was finnally happy and told Madame Pomphrey to get Harry Potter Hermione Granger, and Ginny Wesley.I noticed how he left out the Weasel's name and I couldn't help but be happy.Then I looked down at Sammy and she seemed so helpless.I immideatley lost that victory feeling and felt like I had lost.I have been holding her hand for about an hour now, she's still out cold, and I've been rubbing the back of her wrist.Hey, what's this?I found something on her wrist.I let go of her hand for a minute to find the braclet that I gave her.Ismiled at a small victory but was a lee than half-hearted smile.Then Weasel's little sister ran in and saw me holding her hand she smiled walked around to Sammy's other side and took her other hand.About ten minutes later came Harry, he saw me and he scowled at me and tried to pull me off Sammy while, threating me.Ginny started screaming at Harry, who was still screaming at me.I heard a small voice and looked at Ginny but she shook her head and looked at Sammy who seemed to be trying to open her eyes, with no luck.She settled with yelling at me in my head._Draco tell Harry to be quiet, my head still hurts."_EVERYONE SHUT IT!!!!Can't you see she's not feeling well?Potter, we need to talk outside, Ginny when Hermione gets here tell her once I get back I'll tell you all what happened.

When Harry followed me outside he had a bewildered look on his face.I looked around and told Harry he might wanna sit sown, we were now in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom(I know it's a little far out but it's the only place I can think to use for absolute privacy,imagine that it's like right nextdoor for now), then I began to speak.

" Potter, I've know your sister sice a few days before this school year.As you know, she transfered from a magic school in America.Well she was brought to my mannor by Dumbledore who had arranged for her to stay at my house. We spent alot of time together and we began to like each other.I asked her to the christmas ball, ealier.But I want your permission.I know Ginny asked Sammy about you and, I kinda agree with that.But only out of respect for Sammy.Will we get your blessing?Harry?

'' Sure, Malfoy, you understand if you hurt her I'll break you.You also understand why I'm a little hesitant to give my blessing.But since Sammy seems to like you I have no choice.So now that we've had this heart to heart I wanna get back to my sister.''

When we got back Sammy was asleep or so I thought untill she asked me,_Draco where's you go?Did you and Harry get in another fight?_

_No, Sammy, But I asked for his blessing, Sammy Potter will you be my girl?_

_DRACO!! Of course I will, your amazing you know._

She was sounding tired."Sammy are you o.k.

' Shut up Ferret, can't you see she's asleep?'asked Ginny's voice, I think she's about to crack.

Ginny that's no way to traet Draco, I am awake just really tir...yawwwwnn...tir......

" Naturally Samantha, the countercurses must have taken a toll on you"cameHermione's worried, yet still know-it-all voice.

_By the way Sammy I was wondering about that friend of yours, what did she do to you?How did she do this to you?And why were you still her friend?_

_She used a powerfull spell that is now outlawed, but since it was just outwlawed I could do nothing because of that fact.I told no one because Abby was my only friend and she threatened to use an unforgivable on me.It all started because she found out her biyfriend liked me.She wouldn't listen when I told her I wouldn't do that to her.She was so ashamed about this that she would tell no one.Abby was a much more powerfull which than I untill this past year that is.So when I finally was able to fight off all the curses she'd send twards me she knew she no longer had the upper hand.She begged my forgiveness and I told her it was fine as long as she never did it again but her older boyfriend George wouldn't give up on me.She got jelous again and tried to use the curse again and I shook it off.I used the body bind, and went to tell headmaster Lumey Dumbledore.So he told me he's be talking to his brother about my power.Secondly, she used her wand, how else, she wasn't exactly able to use wanlesses magic!!Duh!!And because we'd been best friends since I was 2, but my mom and her mom were bestfriends before we came along.And it wasn't untill I got a letter from my mom a week before I got the letter from Hogwarts and I found out her dad was a death eater origanlly from england, she got mad when she found out and she admitted she never knew.She apoligized just for a few days later she attacked me again, but this time she wasn't herself, niether was she all the other times.It almost seemed she was taken over and willed to do someone else''s bidding.I turned out that Professor Snape, my mother's other friend, Cathy Snape, the potion's teacher ex-wife was a witch who disliked muggle-borns, she never knew I was a Potter.Lumey had me use my adopted parents name Ravieson, so no one knew, exept Lumey and my parents, but it turned out my grandfather was also a DE. so maybe he told?I dunno now "sod off Malfoy"I'm trying to sleep._

Once I thought Sammy was asleep I told her in her mind, _I love you Samantha Potter_

To my supprise she replied groogilly,_I love you to Mr.Draco Malfoy, now let me sleep._And with that she fell asleep this time he knew it was real beause she was snoring, which made me let out a slight laugh.

Harry turned and asked me what I thought was so funny, and I told him to never mind.Not to much later Mrs.Pomphrey came and told Granger, Ginny, and Potter to leave and told me I could stay, since she let Sammy stay with me that night a while back.I rember her telling me I was the world to her.Now I'll tell her that since she's asleep."Sammy Potter you mean the world to me"

_Draco, you mean the world to me to, can you come and hold my hand again?I like when you do that. _I saw the traces of where she was trying to smile, but maybe it was to much effort?I got up from the spot where I had been sitting in the corner watching her sleep to go and hold her hand like she asked._Draco????_

_I'm comming Sam,do you really like when I hold your hand?_

_Ofcouse I like it whenever your near me Draco.But don't think that means I going to act like that girl Pansy, I know you two went out.And I don't mind._

I heard jealousy in her voice so I told her,_Pansy was my girlfriend by arrangement, my father's doing, and I never, ever felt anything for her.Your the one who makes my life worth living.I love you Sammy, will you tell me what you think?_

_I love ya Draco, your the best, and I know you just asked me to tell you what I think because you like hearing it so stop smirking!!!! I know you are, your so predictible sometimes._and with that she was out again, but this time I stayed and held her hand.I sat there for quite a while watching her sleep, untill I heard a peck and the window and dreaded who the owl was from. I went to the window, opened it and to my horror it was my father's owl.It dropped the letter it was carrying in it's beak, and as soon as it was here it was gone so I closed the window and opened the letter.

**Draco,**

**Son, I have heard disturbing reports from sevral Slytherin's about you and the half-breed Potter girl, and I am utterly ashamed.However, I will let it slip if you can convince the Potter girl to follow the Dark Lord. And since she has bonded with the Potter boy I doubt you can do that.If you can't then abduct her and bring her to the place I tell you to me us.If you succeed you can have your innaction the day after you graduate from Hogwarts.If you fail to do as I say, you know what I will do, if you need proof of this matter, I've done it before, I will not hesitate to Punish you.**

**Good Day son.**

"I hate him, I can't belive he expects me to do this, I mean no doubt I'd do it, before I met her, but now I can't, I'd die first."

_No,Draco don't say that!!!!Who wants you to do what?Let me see that letter._I was reluctant to let go, but I did so all the same.She looked like she was having trouble opening her eyes so I figured I'd try something.I opened her eyes using our telepathic bond and she read it.Her eyes widened in horror.And she still had a tight grip on it, so I figured she was still reading._Draco, what did he do to you?What does he mean by punish you?_

_He used 2 out of three of the unforgivables on me.But his faveriote is Cruticus.and I suppose he'll do it like he always does._

_And Draco rember,__you can't die, what would I do without you?How could I live without you?_

_Oh, Sam I'm sorry,you weren't supposed to hear that.But I really would rather die._

_Shove it Draco I'm not in the mood._

"Feeling better Sweetie?"

_Ohh...So much, I'm sit on my bed D._

_O.k._"I think I'm gonna kiss you"that's the best line I could come up with, especailly as I was leaning in and looking at her beautiful green-grey eyes.

_Is that the best you can do?_

_for n................_As soon as her lips met mine, I couldn't think the world was put on hold for a moment untill she winced then I forced myself to stop._Are you alright?_

_Yeah it's just well, for a moment I got carried away._I was looking at her face after I had pulled away I stayed very close, inches from her face, so I noticed how she blushed when she said that.And I asked_Do you wish to continue?_

_Good God man, what do you think?Ofcouse_She replied, and this time she leaned in.And she kissed him, but he kissed her back.They had been kissing for only a few seconds when they were intturputed by a door opening, Sammy turned and looked and saw nothing so she looked at him, waiting for him to kiss her, when he understood he leaned in and kissed her.They were intturpted more rudley this time.

"Good God Ferrett Face, get your sorry arse off of Sammy's bed!!!!!

What?Where are you Weasel?

Here, Malfoy!!!!!Ron said as he took a cloak off himself, and Harry.

"Whoz invisibily cloak?Harry?Ron?Why so glum?

Hi Sammy, itz my cloak, well it was our dad's it was left to me, Dumbledore must not have know about you then, I was in first year.And Sammy I'm sorry if we seem unhappy, but you and Malfoy have to come with us now, Dumbledore thinks it best we on then you and Malfoy get under the cloak too, we have to go to Dumbledore's office, and he said he didn't want any Prefects other than ourselves to know, he said if anyone asks were just really sick with a contagius flu, and were islolated .But that won't matter if we don't make it out Sammy lean on Draco, and Ron When we get to Dumbledore's office, I have to back and get Hermione, and Ginny so we have to hurry._Draco, I think I might need you to carry me_ Sam said from across the room from me.I noticed she used my smirk when she said that but I went over and picked her up any way, then set my feet on the cold door.Then she yelled that the boys had to go outside while she got dressed.Draco shooed the boys out and stayed there with a lop-sided grin plastered on his face._Get out Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_No, What if you fall and get hurt?I'm staying right here._

_Fine then stand outside the curtians!!!!!_and she used her wand to close, and lock the curtains before he could say anything.

Sammy's POV------------------

God, who does he think he is?why does he think he can do whatever he pleases?I decided what I would wear, and then I summoned them.A pair of don't be blue lo-rise jeans, and a black t-shirt(I was trying to keep Draco's eyes off of me.).But I gave in and did my make-up.I pulled my hair down from the messy bun I had my hair up in.I then summoned a brush, and that's when I notticed that the curtains were yet again open, I looked around saw nothing and began to brush my hair.When I was intturpted._Will you let me brush your hair?_came the question and it was ofcouse Draco's voice.

_Not now Draco, we have to hurry.Help me up will you?_I asked after I finshed brushing my hair.

_Sure, Sam, Why not but you have to kiss Draco first._He grinned, and I waved him oover and gave him a peck on the cheek _Sammy that dosn't count I said kiss............._

_Yes but you weren't specific!!!!!!Now help me please, I can't stand up!!_

_O.k. If I must._ And with that he lifted me up and carried me to where Harry and Ron were scowling at him, and then put me down and put his arm around my waist to hold me up.and Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over all four of us and we walked to Dumbledore's office, We only stopped to say the password, and we had to figure it out so it took a while.We tried all kinds of sweets, then I rembered that Dumbledore is Lumey's brother so I walked up to the statue that leads to dumbledore's office and mumbled a word that had to do with one of my mistakes.and the statue hoped aside.When we were inside I heard the familar voice that I love to hear....._What did you say, What was the password?_

_I'll tell you later, for now "sod off ferret face" _I meant it as a joke but Draco looked more than a little angry by that comment, but was focused on not letting me slip on the stairs.It has been only seconds since that comment was made, but he hasn't spoken to me, and it feels like forever since he last spoke my name.

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...I couldn't be angry at you for long.And if you really want to hear my voice than just say so._ Draco's voice poped out of nowhere, and kinda of shocked me, but I pretended it didn't fase me, when I know it sent shiver's up and down my spine...

_Now Sammy I know I'm attractive but, that's no excuse for thinking about my voice.You should be thinking about my God Given Good Looks._

_Oh shove it, How do you know what I'm thinking?_

_Just reach out, and look at me, right in the eye._

I looked up at Draco, looked into his eyes and I saw his heart in his eyes.This was it, I was in his head!!!!

Draco's head---------

God she's amazing.Look at the way she moves, I feel ridiculs, like a love sick puppy.And she's Scarhead's sister.Her face is so beautiful, and not in the model, beauty way, but that real- life way.

Sammy's POV-----

_"_How dare you Malfoy, you, you , you....Foul, evil, Ferret-faced, heartless, discusting, peice of vermin!!!!!!"

' Sammy what's wrong?' came Ron's worried voice

Yeah Sis?

_Great, your mad at me, and now they're suspicious, great, great...Bloody Hell, Sammy, why'd you let that slip?_

_Because you foul creature, I heard you"Love sick puppy"or should I go farther and hate you because of what you said about my brother?Or should I start calling himScarhead too?_

_Sammy, you can't hold that against me, it's the Malfoy side of me, you have to rember, before I met you I was a as you Americans call it, Jerk._

_Great Expalitation,Malfoy.Oh..My God, what about the christmas dance?_

_Oh.Don't worry beautiful, Dumbledore wouldn't let us miss that._

Oh.Nothing guys.Isaid that answering Harry and Ron's question after quite a while.Before I knew it, we were at Dumbledore's door to his office.Harry knocked, and there came a muffled answer.So we all entered.An old man I immediatly regonized as Dumbledore smiling up at us._Nice to see you Miss Potter_


End file.
